nationfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Federal Elections, 2013
Let's put CDP in that sixth place spot this year... --Quarantine Zone (talk) 02:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) No, GP. ;) 77topaz (talk) 03:04, December 20, 2012 (UTC) At least the sixth place spot, I mean for GP. 77topaz (talk) 03:05, December 20, 2012 (UTC) I think CCPL, SLP, and Labour will lead this year. --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:10, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Hm. I think CNP might overtake Labour. 77topaz (talk) 03:15, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ^That would be great --Quarantine Zone (talk) 03:20, December 20, 2012 (UTC) It'll be decided after we know the seat composition. If there's a tie, it'll probably go to the most radical party. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 03:37, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Why do our politicians have almost identical hair cuts? :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 06:55, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :ha, only just noticed that :L Hoffmann KunarianTALK 07:39, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I noticed that when I first saw the page. It's kinda strange. At least Pierlot's stands out from the rest. Happy65 Talk CNP ''' ' 07:41, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, there's a good explanation for that è. --Semyon 10:40, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Semyon, did Marcus authorise that picture of his character that you uploaded? :P 77topaz (talk) 10:42, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::No, but otherwise there'll be an annoying space. He can change it very easily. ;) --Semyon 10:45, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :::I see. Does that guy happen to be a TV presenter or anything like that? 77topaz (talk) 10:46, December 20, 2012 (UTC) ::::Actually, he's a politician. :P --Semyon 10:49, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :I don't think he'll be running, though, so that place'll be occupied by someone else after the elections, probably. :P 77topaz (talk) 07:44, December 20, 2012 (UTC) :GP will do well, I reckon. ' Happy65 ' ' Talk CNP ' ' 08:01, December 20, 2012 (UTC) Wait Don't we have to wait until everone files there congresspeople, Like I gave 5 congressmen to Labour, and One to NPO where maybe Horton would do six to Labour one to LCP and one to another party.... Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : True. I did two (+ myself) CCPL, one PCP and one Labour. Wabba The I (talk) 18:15, January 22, 2013 (UTC) : Thanks, Wabba :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 18:17, January 22, 2013 (UTC) ::: There is still something Labour in me. Wabba The I (talk) 18:22, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah. This is just a mock up until everyone's done. Then we change the won seats and the increase/decrease and if necessary the position. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK' 18:52, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Seems like Labour will have 13 seats :D Horton's 6, Bennet's 1, Wabba's 1 and I have 5, plus the NPO affiliate so technically 14 :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Election trends Seems like no real area is a safe area for parties, Example...look back at the elections for States (2011,2012) and Sylvanian elections for the councils and this page Labour wins Noble City, loses it Wins TV loses it but then wins Charleston. Nice to see theres no safe area, but battleground areas :D but seems though we tend to do better in Clymene and some urban areas of Kings. Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:16, January 23, 2013 (UTC) One mo I have a map of Labours strong areas. :) Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I'm always a map nerd. Thanks :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Labour needs more support in Downtown Newhaven, Downtown Portland, Downtown Hurbanova, etc. I think. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:51, January 23, 2013 (UTC) This is just one based on victories. I know Labour has support in the other city areas. This map is more able to predict however the likelihood of Labour winning a district. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Realistically, I think he got it spot on maybe more support in Newhaven area, and some in portland. Otherwise very good :D Marcus/Michael Villanova 00:59, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Nice to see how stable CCPL is :) --OuWTBsjrief-mich 09:57, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Popular vote How was it calculated this time? I'd prefer to see all the numbers end in -00 (don't just round the current ones, use another multiplier). —TimeMaster (talk • ) 21:40, January 23, 2013 (UTC) No that's a bad idea as that will just generate a number that is far too uniform. I calculated it by multiplying the amount of points by 975 (this was much higher but changed as more people voted), it gives a nicer number (more realistic looking than just -00 numbers) and gives a nice turnout for a political nation like Lovia. I'd leave it. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 22:02, January 23, 2013 (UTC) The old elections were -00, and -00 looks nicer (less realistic, but so are 250, 500, 750), as it is more round. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:07, January 23, 2013 (UTC) -00 doesn't look nicer in my opinion and you'd never find elections with -00 numbers for every main party. The multiplication of a number by an amount of points produces realistic looking election outcomes. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 23:19, January 23, 2013 (UTC) I like the current numbers shows better ammount of representation. Marcus/Michael Villanova 23:22, January 23, 2013 (UTC) That's not true at all, Marcus. Kunarian: So does the 250, 500, 750, etc. I guess it's okay but I'd like it to be applied to the old pages (just 2012 election) then. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 00:07, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :Roger, I'll do that then. Hoffmann Kunarian'TALK' 00:09, January 24, 2013 (UTC) :@hoffman - and somhow you aren't a carrer politician? Pretty much most of the most active people are like you. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:26, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::My character is a lawyer (Solicitor more specifically). The career bit simply details what their employment is, and if they don't have one then they are a career politician. This is correct because your career is an occupation or profession. I am a politician of course but my ''career is being a lawyer, if you are a politician only without other employment then your career is being a politician. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::I don't really understand the point of having a career description to be honest. Breyev is a medical doctor by profession, but naturally enough he doesn't practise as the responsibilities of being Gov. of Seven + MOTC + Speaker + allround hero are rather heavy. I think that for most people it'd be the same. --Semyon 21:38, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::It's just something I thought that would be interesting to note, I looked over everyone's pages to find their careers. It's not essential but it is certainly information that is fine to put there. After all your career is an important thing in your life and does define you quite a lot. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 21:44, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::Yeah but don't we all have many multiple political roles that otherwise wouldn't be around so aren't we all carrer politicians? Still we all have other carrers as well which could be added. Marcus/Michael Villanova 21:56, April 4, 2013 (UTC) ::::::No we aren't. A career politician is someone whose only employment is as a politician. Lukas Hoffmann is a Lawyer. Someone who is a Governor like Hoffmann and has no other employment is a career politician. Simple as, it's not about how involved in politics you are, as a person may be a career politician and do squat all and someone else might be employed as a cleaner on weekends and be a politician and be putting in the effort of ten men just by himself but the former is still a career politician and the other is a cleaner. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 22:50, April 4, 2013 (UTC) :::::::Nevertheless I would question how any minister could possibly be putting in the effort required to do the job while being employed elsewhere at the same time. In any case, a lot of the people you've listed as 'career politicians' are clearly listed as having had some other employment on their page, so I don't understand quite how you're defining a career politician here. --Semyon 18:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::Easily if they know how to delegate responsibility, there are many politicians who have jobs and do politics. The career area is simply defining their career at the time of the election, not their career history. Also I'd like examples of these people who have defined a profession other than politics (and businessperson does not count, as on nearly every page it's just there because they own shares in a company rather than have any actual employment in them, and being a shareholder is not a career). Hoffmann KunarianTALK 18:44, April 5, 2013 (UTC) :::::::::I can't agree with your first statement, actually. Even the act of delegation will take up time, not to mention the things you can't delegate such as debates in Congress and intriguing. Also, I would say 'career poltician' is a rather negative term used to describe someone who has no career other than politics (i.e. not even one that they've momentarily given up) and because of its negative aspects I think its use should be avoided. With regard to examples: well, me - 'Breyev is a medical doctor by profession, holding a MD from Blackburn University, although he does not practice due to involvement in politics.' - which I think is perfectly reasonable, despite what you've said. :P Being a shareholder is indeed not the same as having a career, but most Lovians who are listed as 'businessmen/women' are not only shareholders, but also entrepreneurs, as they've founded the business themselves (e.g. Leskromento). Lastly, I don't think you can really describe 'mafioso' James Torres as a 'career politician.' :P --Semyon 19:04, April 5, 2013 (UTC) ::::::::::Some of your points are true, however I still stand by evidence in life of it being possible. I understand it may hold negative connotations to some but that was not the intent of my action, I was merely looking for a definition of someone who is a politician and a politician only. On your example, I thought that it meant you were retired from the profession and therefore didn't think to add it. And on Torres, I hardly felt that putting Mafioso as his career would be good wiki procedure. :L ::::::::::Anyway this seems to be controversial, so if you want it removed or replaced, consider it done. Hoffmann KunarianTALK 19:25, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Anyway, uncle Oos ain't a carreer politician as well: he's a linguist, musician, writer, and newspaper reporter. I'm not bothered enough to change it though :P --OuWTBsjrief-mich 12:31, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :I'm going to remove it myself seeming as people seem to find it controversal. :) Hoffmann KunarianTALK 12:39, April 6, 2013 (UTC)